


The Owl Miraculous

by Maddalice13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Kwami Hedwig, Multi, they're like 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 05:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: After the war in England, Harriett decides she wants to get a real education while also getting the heck out of dodge. With some help from the Delacours she enters into college Dupont. There she meets Adrien and Marinette who she decides need her help. Though Hedwig is pretty sure it's because of her saving people thing.





	1. Harriet meets her Class

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know another fic. I know I haven't finished some of my others nor have I written the third part in my series but look I can't help it if one muse keeps talking over another. The only way to get back to the others is to write the louder muse so it will be quiet for me to hear the others. Also Still not the best with grammar so yea. Hope ya'll enjoy. And yes it is a triad, with all the characters being 15 except for Harriet who was only able to test to into their class. Don't like Don't read. Though I do hope you like it.

Marinette walked into the classroom on time for once with her friend Alya. She saw a new girl with ebony curls and a snowy owl feather braided into her hair. She had the greenest eyes, but they held such sorrow.

  
Marinette decided to keep an eye on her to make sure an Akuma wouldn’t pop up. When madame Bustier came in. She called the girl up and told her to introduce herself.  
  


“My name is Harriet Black. I’m 17 and missed some schooling, which is why I’m in the same grade as you all. I enjoy playing the violin and reading.” Harriet walked back to the back of the classroom staring outside the window.  
  


Marinette decided she needed a friend. When it was lunchtime, she walked up to Harriet and introduced herself.  
  


“Hi, my name is Marinette. I was wondering if you’d like to come to my parent's bakery for lunch?” She asked  
  


Harriet narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
  


“Don’t worry, my friends eat for free at lunch.”  
  


Harriet relaxed minutely. She was so used to people taking advantage of her that she had wondered if the girl was trying to drum up business for her parents.  
  


“I think I would like that actually,” Harriet responded, smiling softly as she followed Marinette and Alya out.  
  


It turned at the bakery was packed full of people, and Harriet found out why. The food was incredible in not only its taste the outright emotion it brought.  
  


The three went upstairs, and it didn’t take long for Marinette to ask a question that had been bugging her.  
  


“So, are you a witch too?”  
  


Harriet froze; how did she-  
  


“I only ask because well, you said you were behind in your schooling, and you have a British accent, so I just figured or rather we just figured-“  
  
“Yeahh. Yeahh, I’m a witch I...needed to get out of England.” Harriet cut her off  
Alya and Marinette both looked kind of glum at that. They had heard about the multiple casualties from overseas.  
  
“What about you two?”  
  
“Oh, I’m a hedgewitch. I can do minor spells and infuse things with my emotions, but other than that, I’m not as powerful as a regular witch.”  
  
Harriet stares at her. Not as powerful? If anything, the girl was on the same level as Harriet when it came to terms of magic.  
  
“I’m a squib, or, well was until recently turns out I have enough magic to cast illusions. Though that only happened after I got Akumatized.” Alya said  
  
It took Harriet a few minutes to think what she meant when it hit her. Fleur had said something about being wary of big black butterflies.  
  
“So is the reason you invited me here to keep me from being Akumatized?” Harriet asked suspiciously  
  
“That’s one reason, but the other reason was that you looked really sad and like you could use a friend,” Marinette answered, smiling, but Harriet could see the worry in her eyes.  
  
Harriet placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. “You know it’s ok for you to worry. I’m not gonna judge you, and nobody should force themselves to smile when they don’t want to. I appreciate you being honest with me. I-I’ve had too many people hide the truth from me in fear of it hurting me or because well, they’re dicks.”  
  
That got the three girls to break out into laughter.  
  
In the coming weeks, Harriet found herself enjoying her time at college DuPont. She got to know all her classmates and became friends with them. Well, except Chloé, but Chloé is working on herself, so Harriet decided to give her a break. After all, it took Draco until he was almost an adult to realize the mistakes he made; at least his cousin caught on quicker. Though that might have been because of Ladybug's influence.  
  
All in all, she enjoyed her time until she came in late one day to find Marinette sitting in the back alone and Lila Rossi sitting next to Adrien. Who looked really uncomfortable.  
  


Harriet Walked to the back and sat next to Marinette, and took notes. Once the class had ended, Harriet invited Marinette to her house, noticing how angry she was getting. Marinette had to use the restroom first, and Harriet waited for her outside. She saw Marinette leaving anxiously. They started heading to her home when they saw Adrien yelling at Nino. Marinette made some sort of excuse and left.  
  
Harriet was glad it gave her a chance to change.  
  
“Hedwig, Talons out!”  
Harriet glowed pure white as she was adorned in a white feathered cloak with an owl-shaped mask, a black dress, and deep purple combat boots. She took to the sky, and when she saw the Akuma about to attack Ladybug, she flung her feathers at her. Ladybug seemed shocked. She didn’t think Hawkmoth could create more than one Akuma, not since hero’s day.  
  


This was when Chat Noir showed up, and they started fighting the Akuma.  
  
Eventually, they defeated the Akuma and showed it was Lila. While the two left, Harriet stuck around. Lila changed her demeanor, and Harriet knew this girl would get Akumatized willingly.  
  
‘Hedwig, your special attack, does it prevent Akumatizations?’  
  
‘Not quite, it blocks another Kwami’s powers, but only once a month. This is because it’s a secondary power. Your first would be a magical barrier that would temporarily transfer the target's powers to you or someone of your choosing.’  
  
‘Ok, that’s kind of awesome, but this secondary attack it lasts until they try to use their power?’  
  
‘Correct’  
  
‘What do I have to do.’  
  
‘Pluck a feather from your coat and say piercing snow.’  
  
Harriet did as instructed and aimed the feather at Lila. It hit its mark without her even feeling a thing, but Harriet knew that it would only last for a little while. However, the next time Lila tried to get akumatized, she would find it rather difficult.  
  
Harriet heard a beep and knew her time was almost up, so she found a safe place to detransform.  
  
She pulled out a piece of bacon for Hedwig. Who munched on it happily.  
  
“Thanks, girl.”  
  
“ You’re my chosen. It’s what we do, and honestly, Hawkmoth is really starting to piss me off. Abusing Noroo like that, how dare he.”  
  
“ Yeahh, I know. Listen, why don’t we go see Marinette. I really think she could use our emotion chamber.”  
  
“ She really could. Do you plan to reveal yourself to her?”  
  
“I was considering it since the current guardian does need to know you’re out and about again.”  
  
“Mmm, and since she’s Ladybug as well?”  
  
“That’s part of it.” Harriet Didn’t want to admit out loud that she might have a slight crush and Marinette and possibly Adrien.   
  
“You know it’s not often I come out, but when I do, it usually signals something big will happen.”  
  
“ I know. But hey, if I can take down one Big baddie, then I can at least help take down this one, right?”  
  
“ And that’s why you're my chosen. You’re not arrogant, and you don’t try to be in the spotlight. You just want to help who you can.”  
  
“Yeah, I just wish there would have been more people I could have saved.”  
  
Hedwig bonked Harriet on the head.  
  
“You were not responsible. You saved who you could, and those who died were the result of two senile old men playing at war and world domination. “  
  
“I know Hedwig. I just have to work on understanding it,” Harriet responded sheepishly  
  
“Cheer up, hatchling. It’s not like it’s the end of the world.” Hedwig said as she patted her shoulder.  
  
Harriet broke into a grin and said  
“Yet.”  
Hedwig broke out into chirping laughter while Harriet soon joined her. Hedwig’s laughs were highly infectious.  
  
Harriet started walking back to class and decided she would invite Marinette over to her house just so she could vent her emotions in a safe place.  
  
Harriet hoped she’d be able to invite others over soon but wasn’t sure how that would work. Paris may have been introduced into one form of magic, but they may find it hard to believe that there was a magic that could keep the butterflies out.  
  
Harriet would have to take this one step at a time. Starting with Marinette.  
  
*Time skip*  
  
Harriet wondered if the Akuma made people stupid. How the hell could her classmates believe such a liar? There were so many holes in her stories, and they could be disproven so easily.  
  
Harriet decided to take a closer look at the girl. Huh, what do you know? A natural silver tongue. Though that was the only magic she had.  
  
Harriet decided right then and there that she needed to do something about this girl's lies. But first, she needed to keep Ladybug from being Akumatized.  
  
“Hey Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my house? I could use some help on today’s assignment,” which wasn’t a lie per se because Harriet _really _did need help with the history assignment.  
  
“Oh, uh, sure Harriet, I would love to,” Marinette said, rubbing her head.  
  
Harriet smiled as she walked towards her bike, offering Marinette her spare helmet. Soon they were zooming down the streets of Paris.  
  
It wasn’t long before they came to a secluded house surrounded by trees. She led Marinette to a room with a purple dream catcher painted on the doors.  
  
Inside we’re dream catchers of various sizes hanging from the ceiling and outside the windows. Marinette seemed puzzled as to why Harriet brought her here.  
  
“This is a safe space, Marinette, so you can let out any negative emotion you need to without worrying about an Akuma.”  
  
“What I’m not—“  
Harriet places both hands on Marinette’s shoulders, cutting her off.  
  
“I saw your emotions go from angry to anxiety to pissed. I know you need to vent, and I know why, in most cases, you wouldn’t be able to. However, bottling them up, in the end, will make everything worse, so trust me when I say you can vent here.”  
  
Marinette wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to, but how did she know if Harriet wasn’t working for Hawkmoth or worse was Hawkmoth.  
  
“Marinette, it’s ok, go ahead and vent. You can trust her,” Tiki whispered  
  
If there was anyone Marinette trusted, it was Tiki. So she gripped her hands into fists, tilted her head back, and screamed  
  
“Lila Rossi is such a lying bitch I can’t believe my entire class believes her lies...how could Adrien think leaving her be is such a good idea...I mean, she threatened me, and he thinks it’s a good idea to just let her keep lying. Ugh, what did I ever see in him, and why the hell do I still like him. And Alya saying a good reporter always checks her facts. Seriously there’s plenty of evidence that she’s lying. I just how could they not believe me why would they move my seat without asking me first? At least I still have one friend.” Marinette finished with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harriet, however, felt complete unadulterated rage. She threatened Marinette, _her _Marinette. Oh, hell no, that bitch was going down. Harriet stormed towards the door in rage. Hedwig was pulling on her hair to keep her chosen from doing something stupid.

“Harriet, I know you’re angry, but going after her now won’t solve anything.” Hedwig pulled harder.

“Argh oi, Blue eyes little help, please?” Hedwig said, looking towards a shocked Marinette.

Tiki slapped her on the back of her head, snapping Marinette out of her stupor. Marinette ran behind Harriet and hugged her close. She wasn’t sure why, but somehow Marinette knew it would calm her down enough to talk.

Slowly Harriet began to calm to where she could think straight. Long enough to ask Marinette the full details on what had occurred. So Marinette did. Ending with asking how Harriet knew she was Ladybug.

“It’s my Kwami. She blessed me with the ability to see all magic, including what would normally be hidden behind a secrecy spell. It’s how I knew you were Ladybug. Your magic shines like a great beacon of light.” She explained, rubbing Marinette's palm in a comforting manner.

“Oh, does that mean…”

“Yes, I know who Chat is, but I’ll only reveal your identities if it’s an emergency, or you both agree that I can.” Harriet cut Marinette off.

“Oh… Thank you. That is such a huge relief. So you said Lila was a silver tongue. I guess that’s why my classmates believed her?”

“Yes, but there is a way to get past her power. We just have to debunk her lies,” Harriet answered

“I already tried that, and it didn’t work.” Marinette pointed out slightly angry.

“True, but you only tried on your own if this is going to work. We need more people, and I think I know just who start with,” Harriet said, gaining a small spark of mischief in her eyes.

“Who, Chloe?” Marinette scoffed

“Nope, to get her on board, we’d need somebody else, somebody who I think might have a mean streak when it comes to protecting his friends. Adrien.”

“WHAT, but he told me to take the high road. He said her lies weren’t hurting anyone and that she was at risk of becoming an Akuma.” Marinette screamed.

“Does he know she threatened you?” Harriet snapped

“No, no, he doesn’t” she calmed immediately.

“Then tomorrow we’ll go and tell him the whole situation _and _explain to him that just because it doesn’t seem like the lies are hurting anyone _now_ doesn’t mean that they eventually won’t.” Harriet finished

“And if he still wants to take the high road?” Marinette asked.

“We dump him like yesterday's news,” Harriet responded.

“Ok, Yeah, let’s start operation takedown Lie-la,” Marinette shouted with her finger pointing in the air. This caused Harriet to burst out laughing, clutching her stomach.

Tomorrow would be a good day, Harriet thought.


	2. Talking some sense into Adrien

The next day Harriet and Marinette both walked up to Adrien and asked him if they could talk to him, either at lunch or after school. Adrien agreed, saying it was one of the rare times his father didn’t have something scheduled for him during lunch. This caused Harriet to frown, wondering just _how_ much his father worked Adrien. Child labor laws _did_ exist for a reason.

When the bell rang, the three of them went to Harriet’s home so they could talk in private.

“Ok, ladies, why did you need to talk to me,” Adrien asked.

“Adrien, why do you think lies don’t hurt people?” Harriet asked

“Oh…Marinette—”

“I didn’t say anything to her Adrien, she already knew.” Marinette snapped at him, throwing him off.

What? She was still mad about what he said yesterday.

“Er-well, I guess because in my experience, most of them either disappear or are debunked. I’ve had people lie about me before but it’s never affected me or my career, so I just figured eventually she would be found out.” Adrien answered.

Harriet had to take a deep breath. Was this boy really _that _naïve?

“Did it ever occur to you that the reason for that is because your father has a team of lawyers at the ready to completely ruin said people?” Harriet asked.

“Well, no, not really,” Adrien said.

“Adrien lies do hurt people. I literally had my entire reputation ruined because a reporter whose column was popular decided to lie about me. My government literally ran my name through the mud just because they didn’t want to believe a terrorist was back.” Harriet said, trying to get through to him.

“Also, our friends are risking their future by believing Lila. She’s telling them that she can hook them up in their chosen industries. This causes them to not work as hard at their dreams, causing them to miss actual opportunities. When they find out it was all a lie, it will crush them and possibly cause a repeat in hero’s day.” Marinette continued.

“I—I never thought of it like that. I’ve just always been taught not to worry about it, so I didn’t. I even tried to tell her not to lie, but she ended up akumatized for it. I figured if we waited, no one but her would end up hurt.” Adrien said after a while.

“Adrien, were you homeschooled beforehand?” Harriet asked.

“I wasn’t just homeschooled; I was pretty much kept in the mansion unless I had a modeling job to do,” Adrien said.

“Ok, and how long would those take,” Harriet asked.

“A day, maybe two.” He answered.

Ok yeah, Harriet definitely didn’t like what she heard. She needed to look into Adrien's situation and fast. First, though, they needed to get him on their side. Harriet nodded to Marinette.

“There’s something else you need to know, Adrien. The day Lila came back that Akuma wasn’t meant for her…it was meant for me.” Marinette said, looking down.

“What do you mean!” Adrien yelled in shock.

“Lila cornered me in the bathroom where she threatened to take all my friends away from me and that you would end up never speaking to me again. I was almost akumatized if it hadn’t been for a friend who I was on the phone with them at the time.” Marinette finished explaining.

“I’ll kill her!” Adrien hissed out.

Oh yeah, step one in operation Lie-la was completed.


	3. Plans in the Works

Marinette was shocked at Adrien's reaction…and a little touched. Her crush was willing to throw down for her. Maybe Adrien did return her feelings. Even if he didn’t, she always had Harriet. Wait, since when did she start liking Harriet? Oh no, she can’t like two people at once. That wouldn’t be fair to them!

“Marinette?” Adrien spoke

“Huh, sorry, what was that?” She questioned, snapping out of her inner turmoil.

“We were just discussing some details for our plan. We were considering how to get in contact with the people she’s lied about. Such as Jagged Stone.” Harriet answered.

“Oh! I guess I could always contact him though it would look weird if he just showed up out of the blue.” She answered.

“How do you know Jagged Stone?” Harriet quirked her head to the side, causing both Marinette and Adrien to blush, thinking, ‘So cute.’

“Marinette here designed his Paris sunglasses and a cover for one of his albums,” Adrien answered, snapping out of his momentary haze.

“Really! That’s so amazing, Marinette. You must be really talented!” Harriet gushed, causing her entire face to turn as red as Ladybug’s suit.

“I—it was nothing really. I’m pretty sure anyone could have done it.” She stammered out. Praise from both her crush and possible second crush, causing her to become overwhelmed.

“Nu-uh, you are not downplaying your skills. I’ve seen both those designs and some of your sketches. You have talent.” Harriet admonished lightly.

“Besides, you did impress my father, which is difficult to do,” Adrien added on.

Marinette was going to pass out from all this praise if she didn’t change the subject.

“Thank you, guys. We still need to figure out how to make Jagged’s response seem natural.”

“Well…why don’t we do an interview?” Harriet asked.

“I do know Nadja, but that would still seem out of the blue.” She said.

“Didn’t he write a song about Ladybug?” Adrien asked.

“You’re right, he did!” Marinette said.

“Well then, I guess our first step is to get an interview with him for Alya, killing two birds with one stone.” Harriet grinned.

“You’re right!” Marinette exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

She was so happy she met Harriet, who knows what would have happened otherwise. Now, if only she could figure out her feelings!


	4. Difficult Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have added this sooner. Trigger for mentions of Abuse and discussion of Sexual Harassment. Sorry I didn't add this when I first posted this chapter.

The trio decided to wait until Alya was alone to surprise her with the interview. They did not want to chance Lila finding out and spinning some tale about how she had a better opportunity or Jagged canceled.  
  
The tricky part, however, would be making sure Alya didn't blab. If they tried to warn her of Lila, she wouldn't believe them. But if they mentioned it could be a surprise for Lila by somehow giving her a shout-out, well, that might work.  
  
"What if we got her to ask a question like is there anyone you know who acted like a hero for you? Like maybe saved a pet you had?" Harriet asked  
  
"I don't know if that would work. Maybe ask him if he has pets?" Marinette said  
  
"I don't know if that would match with the lady blog, though," Adrien replies.  
  
"Maybe if she asks about the process of how he writes a song and possibly what ways to unwind. This way, he may end up mentioning fang." Marinette replied  
  
"I don't know if that would work, though. Maybe we could present our ideas to Alya. I know she hasn't fact-checked Lila, but excluding that, she's a rather good reporter for her age. "Harriet replies  
  
"You know that's not such a bad idea. This way will make the whole process seem more natural and be a good lesson for Alya." Adrien continued  
  
"Alright, so we have a way of convincing Alya and even possibly directing the interview to her lies, but what else can we do?" Marinette asked  
  
"Maybe look up all her stories and find evidence against her," Harriet asked  
  
"Unfortunately, I never pay attention to her stories, so I wouldn't know where to start," Marinette answered  
  
"I haven't either. I usually just try to find a way to get out of her grip." Adrien said  
  
"Adrien...is she touching you without your consent," Harriet asked, narrowing her eyes  
  
"I mean, I wouldn't say that. Besides, I'm a model. I'm used to people manhandling me and whatnot." Adrien said  
  
"Adrien, at any time, did you feel uncomfortable when your coworkers were dressing you, putting makeup on you, or place your body just so?" Harriet asked  
  
"No, everything tends to be pretty professional." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"And when Lila touches you, what do you feel."  
  
"Kind of sick and a bit of pain because of her long nails." He winced at the memory, causing both girls' anger to spike.  
  
"And at any time did you tell her it was ok to touch you like that." Harriet seethed.  
  
"Well, no, but I never told her to stop either or told her no. I usually just try to get out of her grip as politely as possible."  
  
"Adrien, silence is not consent, and the fact that you are trying to get out of her grip should tell her that she's making you uncomfortable." Harriet snapped, causing Adrien to flinch  
  
Harriet took in a deep breath  
  
"Adrien, you're allowed to say no when someone's doing something you don't like." She said more gently  
  
"But I don't want to be rude or mean. "  
  
"It's not mean, Adrien. You can say no politely. You can ask them to let go of you or stop touching you because it makes you feel uncomfortable. Not everyone likes to be touched. And if they don't respect your wishes, that's when you have to get people's attention." Marinette said.  
  
"I—I don't really know how to say no," Adrien admitted  
  
"Adrien, are you being abused at home?" Harriet asked  
  
"What no! Father doesn't hurt me. He only tries to do what's best and—”  
  
"Adrien, sweetie, abuse doesn't always have to be physical; it can be emotional and mental as well." Harriet cut him off  
  
"I—I need to go." Adrien got up abruptly and ran out of the room.  
  
Marinette made to stop him, but Harriet grabbed her and shook her head  
  
"He’s already been bombarded with a lot today. Give him some space.”  
  
“But I want to help.”  
  
“I know, but the best way we can help right now is by giving him support and collecting evidence.”  
  
“Evidence against his father for emotional abuse,” Harriet stated firmly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just going to go ahead and let ya'll know that I'm not going to update again until I have about three chapters for this story. I'm going to try and have a more consistent update schedule for all of my stories. Thanks so much for all your comments, kudos, and subscriptions, they really make my day.


	5. Adrien questions his Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fair warning now and I'm going to add this to the tags now. Trigger warning ahead on emotional abuse and possible manipulation. I'm not an expert but I tried writing this the best I could. I also do not know what the labor laws are in Paris but I'm pretty sure Gaberial is breaking them. Any ways hope you enjoy this chapter

Adrien was leaping across the rooftops as Chat Noir. He had arrived home a couple of hours ago after his meeting with the two girls. He was hoping to see his father, but Nathalie said he was busy.

Adrien tried to get his homework done, but he couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to research emotional abuse, but his search history was monitored closely. He was afraid it would cause more harm than good. He wanted to talk to Chloe as well, but he didn’t think she would know either.

Adrien didn’t really know what to do. He had asked Plagg, but he wasn’t much help. Plagg’s past kittens either had no home, no contact with their parents, no parents at all, didn’t talk about their parents, or were runaways. Plagg did, however, say that the way his father treated him wasn’t right.

So here Adrien was, traversing Paris to find a solution to his problems. It wasn’t long until he found himself on a familiar balcony. He just stood there wondering if he should knock or just leave. He couldn’t go to Marinette for all of his problems every time, could he?

No, he sho-

“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked as she opened her door

“O—oh hey princess, how’s it hanging” he scratched his head, forcing a smile.

“Don’t do that,” she frowned

“Uh, do what?” He froze in place

“Fake smile. If you’re unhappy or feeling bad, it’s ok to show; I won’t judge you,” she said softly.

“I—I didn’t think anyone noticed” he looked at his shoes

“Well, I am a fashion designer we have to have a pretty keen eye for details” (and Ladybug, but he didn’t need to know that) she teased

“Heh, I guess you do” ‘why does father never notice...or does he just not care?’

“Chat, what’s wrong? You’re crying” Marinette rubbed his tears away with her thumb as he leaned into her hand, fluttering his eyes.

“I just—some friends of mine—no too much information” Chat stopped himself thinking about his secret identity.

“Chat?” Marinette asked concern etched on her face

“How do you know when someone’s emotionally abused. I would look it up myself, but I’m closely monitored at home and don’t want to cause any misconceptions.” Adrien explained in a rush

“Chat, are you being abused?” She narrowed her eyes, anger spiking that someone would abuse her kitty...wait, her kitty??!! Two people were one thing but three? And Chat Noir?

“No—yes— I don’t know!” He threw his hands up in frustration.

“I’ve only ever thought abuse was physical ya’know. I never even heard of emotional abuse, and I don’t want to believe that’s what’s been happening, but...”

“But the more you think about, the more you realize you’re hurting and that the cause is someone close to you.” She finished

“Yes,” he stated

“I’m going to be honest Chat, I’m no expert on what constitutes as emotional abuse or manipulation, but I can at least tell you what I think are some examples. Only based on what research I and another friend have done.” She explained thinking about all the research she and Harriet had completed.

“I have a friend and a classmate who both have a parent that, in my opinion, abuses them. The classmate interacts with their parent on a rare basis, but when they do, the parent pretty much ignores them or insults them.” Marinette paused, taking in a breath.

“My friend, on the other hand, has a parent who is over-controlling to the point where his entire schedule is planned out. Which wouldn’t be too bad since some parents do that, but they still leave room for free time and friends because social interactions are important. Not only that, but the father also uses pulling him out of school as a threat to get him to behave. He has to practically beg to spend any time with his friends. The father has broken several minor labor laws. Not to mention, he has to schedule time with his father just to talk. Finally, whenever his father does want to talk, it almost always about something he did wrong, not something he did right,” Marinette finished.

“Ok, but...what if the reason the dads like that is because he lost his wife?” Adrien asked, trying to give his father some kind of out.

“Then he needs to get grief counseling. I will concede that his father may not know what he’s doing and may actually have his best interests at heart. I also think he may be afraid of losing the only family left, but his actions are not the way to go.”

“So if he got counseling...”

“It all depends on how it goes but the first thing should be getting my friend out of that situation. It’s not healthy. And Chat, if you’re going through something similar, then you need to get some help too.” Marinette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

Adrien was silent for a few minutes mulling what she had said over on his head. Finally, he sighed, realizing he would need to spend more time doing research but maybe at school.

“Thanks, purrincess. I’ll take your advice to heart,” he saluted before jumping off the balcony and towards his home. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to get anything done for tomorrow.


	6. Marinette Figures things out.

Marinette watched as Chat Noir leaped from roof to roof. She hoped her kitty would be ok. ‘It’s strange though,’ she thought ‘his situation sounds almost like Adrien's. In fact, now that I think about it...no, it couldn’t be, could it?’

“Tiki,” Marinette called for the Kwami.

“Yeah, Marinette,” she said, munching on a cookie

“Be honest with me but is Chat Noir Adrien?” She stared straight into the Kwamis eyes

Tiki began choking on her cookie as she spluttered, “wh—what would give you that idea of co—“

Marinette's glare hardened, her suspicion increasing by the minute.

“Oh, the master’s not gonna like this,” Tiki murmured, finally conceding her point.

“They were bound to find out sometime, Tiki.” Hedwig looked at her fellow Kwami and mate.

“You and I both know the Cat and Ladybug almost always find out who the other is. Sometimes the owl as well, this is so they can bond quicker and expand their magic,” she continued serenely while munching on a cookie.

“Wait...what do you mean?” Marinette tilted her head to the side

“Also, shouldn’t you be with Harriet?”

“I sensed a change in the magic that surrounds you and Adrien, so I came to try and help things along,” Hedwig answered

“And what she means is that the Ladybug, Black Cat, and Owl miraculous are all soulmates,” Tiki explained

“Sou—soulmates” Marinette's face turned pink

“Calm child soulmates are not always romantic. Some of our wielders have been family before. The bond can be platonic rather than romantic.”

“Wait, but I thought the Ladybug and Cat miraculous were only a pair. How does the Owl line up?”

“Simply put, while Tiki and Plagg can come out anytime and be used by pretty much anyone—though it is best to find a creation soul and a destruction soul—I can only be used by the person I choose. I only come into circulation when the miraculous of magic is needed. Magic can both create and destroy. It is in everything.” Hedwig explained calmly

“So are Adrien and I...”

“While the master chose the two of you quickly, he somehow managed to find a completely comparable creation and destruction soul,” Tiki explained

“Oh—that’s...that’s a lot to process.” Marinette fell onto her bed. She wasn’t sure how to digest what she’d just been told.

“Understandable, but I need you to understand that now you know who Chat Noir is, it’s only a matter of time before he figures out who you are,” Hedwig said as she flew towards the window.

“By the way, Tiki, after classes tomorrow, I’ll need you and your chosen to bring us to the current guardian; I have...a few things to discuss with him.” She explained before leaving.

“Why does it sound like she’s angry with master Fu?” Marinette wondered.

“Probably because she is; there’s no hiding anything when it comes to Hedwig. To be honest, I’m kind of angry with him as well.” Tiki shrugged

“What?!! Why!” Marinette jumped into a sitting position.

“He keeps upsetting the balance.”

Marinette looked conFused

“While originally he had no plans to reveal himself to either of you, he should have met with Adrien soon after he met you. When he began to train you, he should have trained Adrien as well. Plagg and are balance, our holders should not have an uneven number of secrets between the two. And when you add Hedwig to the mix, well, it’s almost impossible for an imbalance. The magic around you three will work overtime until it fees your relationship, be it platonic or romantic, are in sync.” Tiki explained

“Oh...hey, Tiki.”

“Hmmm”

“I think it might be romantic,” Marinette said, turning red as she remembered how cute Harriet looked earlier today.

Tiki gave a light chuckle, “Don’t worry, Marinette, you and the other two will have plenty of time to figure things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do an Identity reveal along with revealing some of the connections between Hedwig, Tiki, and Plagg? yes I did.


	7. Hedwig goes off on Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this two chapters? in one night...or morning I work graveyard shift so I'm kind of awake all night and asleep all day. kind of like a vampire but without all the drawbacks or perks, as far as I know anyway I ain't gonna test that. Also remember when I said I wasn't gonna update unless I had three chapters written. I was serious about that. which means if you see and update it's prob gonna be followed with two more chapters, after I edit them. If ya'll thought my grammar is bad with the current version you do not wanna see the unedited version. I'm also planning to go back through my other stories and clean them up a bit so yeah.

“So, Marinette, are you ready to go?” Harriet asked, bouncing on her feet.

“Huh, oh yeah, just let me finish this up real quick.” Marinette was finishing up on a sketch she was doing for an outfit for Harriet.

Harriet smiles, watching Mari get lost in her sketch. Finally, after she had placed the finishing touches, Marinette closed her sketchbook.

“Alright, let’s go,” she bounced up, skipping next to Harriet.

They chatted amicably as they walked towards the massage parlor where the guardian resided. Hedwig had changed into her owl form and was resting on Harriet's shoulders.

Some Parisians gave her weird looks but mostly ignored her. They were used to monsieur Ramier and his pigeons. She wasn’t feeding the owl in public either, so it’s not like she was breaking any laws.

Just in case Harriet did have an exotic animal license. She’d been stopped by police before about Hedwig, along with whatever creature she happened to be rescuing at the time.

As the holder of the Owl miraculous, Harriet was responsible for magical creatures of all kinds. She took a crash course under Newt Scamander with Luna. This allowed her the right to perform her duties as Hedwig's chosen.

“Master Fu, are you here,” Mari called out in the empty parlor.

“Ah, Marinette, back again for a mandarin lesson? I see you brought a friend. Are you interested in learning as well?” Fu asked as he stared at Harriet. There was something about the girl that seemed oddly familiar.

“Not quite I’m here on behalf of my friend” Harriet brushes her hands through Hedwig's feathers, causing her to coo.

Fu glanced at the owl before realization dawned across his face

“It can’t be.” He whispered

“I assure you, Wang Fu, it can, now then do you have a place we can discuss important matters?” Hedwig spoke

Wang said nothing, only turned and walked towards the back, opening the door to let the girls and their Kwami into the parlor. He offered them tea, but both refused.

“I didn’t think Hawkmoth would require you to reappear, Hedwig,” Fu spoke.

“He isn’t, but...he may play a role in the future. I’m unsure. Originally I thought the fates brought me forth due to Voldemort. However, my chosen did not fully bond with me until after she had taken care of the nuisance.”

Hedwig moves a wing towards Harriet.

“I see, and you did not feel the need to express the importance of secret identities” Fu frowned at Hedwig

“Wang Fu, you may have only a few months training, but it seems the monks have either forgotten or ran out of time. So let me make this clear, you and the monks are not our masters. You are our guardians. Your duty is to keep our jewels out of the wrong hands. Your job is to find our chosen or fight against the evil of the world. You do not give orders to us, especially not me or my mates.” Hedwig flew off of Harriet's shoulder, transforming into a humanoid form.

“I am the Kwami of magic. I am their leader, only Plagg and Tiki are my equals as the Kwamis of balance. We created the miraculous we answer to very few, and you are not one of them. Tell me, Wang Fu, why shouldn’t I take your memories.” Hedwig’s anger was thick within the air, the magic crackling almost suffocating. To Fu, that is, to the girls, it felt like a warm caress, one that was lulling them to sleep.

“My lady, please, he is trying.” Wayzz flew in front of her, pleading for his chosen.

“Wayzz, I understand he is your chosen, but he brought this on himself,” she placed a finger against his cheek, cooing.

“It is because he is my chosen that I know ever since that day he has been trying to fix his mistakes. He cannot fight as well as before, and he did not want to risk the others from being taken. Please give him a chance.” Wayzz leaned into her touch, clutching her finger holding back tears.

Hedwig sighed, “Very well, I will give him one chance. But only one Wayzz.”

She turned towards the two girls. Laughing slightly at their glazed-over eyes.

“Oh my, I seemed to have overdone things a bit,” she waved her hand, dissipating the magic.

The girl's eyes came back into focus, Harriet's eyes widened in shock. Hedwig, Hedwig, looked almost exactly like her mother. The only difference was in her hair, eyes, and the snowy feathers adorning her neck and hair.

Hedwig transformed into her Kwami form before flying up to her chosen.

“Are you alright, chick?”

“Yeah, it’s Just—“ she licked her dry lips. “You looked like my mom.”

“And you’re wondering why?” She asked

“Yeah”

“The Evans family is descended from one of my children. Every so often, there is one born who is almost identical in looks to me.” She answered, holding her chicks cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

“So it’s more like my mother looks like you instead of you looking like her,” Harriet stated

“Wait, are you Harriet—-mmmf” Harriet quickly placed her hands over Marinette's mouth.

“Don’t,” Her eyes beg, looking at Mari in panic, “say my full name. It’s jinxed” Harriet removed her hand.

“But why?!! You saved all of England kept that madman from spreading across Europe. Why would they—"

“They want to marry me off to a pureblood, one who will control everything about me. The minister even made up some silly contract; thankfully, the goblins refused to acknowledge it. Apparently, successfully stealing from them makes you an Honorary goblin. Guess Hagrid was wrong about the warning; it was always a challenge.” Harriet looked away as she spoke with bitterness in her voice.

“They, they can’t do that!” Mari gripped Harriet's shoulders, frantic about losing her. “If they try, I’ll—I’ll use the full force of Ladybug, or maybe I can even convince Adrien to let me borrow Plagg, yeah, that’s what I’ll do I’ll Cataclysm them,” Mari nodded to herself.

Harriet pulled the younger girl into a hug sobbing into her shirt. She had friends, sure, but none had ever offered to fight an entire ministry an entire country for her.

“Wait, Marinette, you know Adrien is Chat Noir?” Fu asked in shock

“Uh, whoops.”


	8. Adrien and Chloe chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of emotional abuse. Anyway, I know this may seem like a filler chapter but I needed to write this interaction if only to show ways Adrien can avoid his father's over-controlling nature.

“Hey Chloe, thanks for letting me come over.” Adrien smiled as he walked into her room.

“No problem Adriekins. Besides, you’ve been looking rather down lately. I figured you could’ve used a spa day.” Chloe said as she led him to the spa

Most people don’t know this, but Chloe liking Adrien was merely an act to keep anyone unworthy away from him. If they couldn’t handle her, then they wouldn’t be able to handle being a part of his world. To her dismay, Marinette had passed every test she’d set. Too bad her brother in all but blood was completely dense.

“Yeah, about that, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something?” He scratched the back of his head before taking a seat for his manicure.

“Sure, what is it?”

“How do you know when someone is being emotionally abusive?” Everyone in the room froze at his words—abuse who would abuse this literally sunshine child. No way in hell it was Dupain-Cheng, nor could it be that new girl, so who..._no_.

“Adrien, has uncle Gabriel been abusing you.” She asked seriously.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I didn’t even know emotional abuse was a thing.”

Chile sighed, “Ok, so you know how my mom treats me, right?”

Adrien nodded

“Yeah, like you don’t exist, or she gets your name wrong unless she needs you for something that is.”

“Right, according to my therapist, that’s a form of not only emotional neglect but abuse. It’s why daddy has told her she can’t see either of us until she sees a therapist of her own.”

“Oh, but father at least remembers my name an—“

“But he fills your schedule up to where you can’t socialize as much as a kid your age should be. You have to schedule a time with him just to talk. Then he threatens to pull you from school if you disobey him. That’s not right, Adrien.” After he asked, she started putting the pieces together. They were all waiting at the back of her mind. She’d just refused to see it. Still stuck with the image of the man who used to hold mini fashion shows with them in their parent's clothes and spin them around. He didn’t change until after aunties death.

“I—I know. I think I’ve always known what he was doing was wrong, but he’s my father. I don’t know if I can just cut ties like that with him.” Adrien covered his face with his hand. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to cry but didn’t want to attract an Akuma.

“I get it, Adrien, but you need to do what’s best for you, and if that means living here at the hotel while you figure things out, then you’re more than welcome to.” She placed her hand on his arm to comfort him, and he clutched it with his hand.

“I...think I might take you up on that. “ he said before his phone went off. Thankfully it wasn’t his father.

“_We need to talk_.” Marinette texted

“_About_?”

“_Can’t say over the phone just...meet us at Harriet's place when you can_.”

“_Can do_,”

“Chloe, would you mind covering for me so I can talk with Marinette and Harriet? The message they sent made it sound pretty important.”

“Course I can; what are friends for?” Chloe smirked as she got a brilliant idea

“Go get your everyday ladybug.”

“Ch—Chloe it’s not like that.” Adrien screeched, blushing to the roots of his hair.

“Uh-huh, sure it’s not.”

Adrien whined in dismay before leaving through a back door while leaving his phone with Chloe and taking hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I made a Discord, I'll probably only be able to chat on the weekends or when I have off, but I figured you all may want to chat. I'm making this available to all my fics once they're updated. I may separate them later.  
https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, folks, the first chapter of this new fic. I hope you likeed it. I do think if Adrien had known that Lila had threatened Marinette he would not have told her to take the high road. I mean dude practically was ready to completely dismantle Lila when she got Marinette exposed.


End file.
